02404
}} is the 2,406th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 19 August, 1998. Plot Part 1 It is morning in the Vets surgery. Zoe can't fail to notice that Betty is ignoring her. Betty is sure that Zoe has had something to do with all the evictions. She refuses to believe that Zoe knew nothing about it and accuses her of being selfish. Biff is still ignoring Tara even when she pages him. He can't forgive her. Jack calls round to Tenant House and asks Will to have a word with Emma as she seems really unhappy. Marlon lies to Tara when she phones up to speak to Biff. Kim has received a letter from Laura saying that Tara is selling her half of the stud. Kim can't afford to buy her out and she can't sell either. Kathy has started the alterations at the tearooms. Betty doesn't like the American theme. Heather tells Lyn and Kirsty that she is giving in her notice at the Woolpack.Sshe wants to spend more time with them. She is going to finish her relationship with Terry. Tara is depressed about Biff and her situation. She knows that everyone is going to hate her. Kim comes storming in to confront her about the stud. She is not going to sell. Rachel meets a holidaymaker, Graham. Paulette watches Scott as he takes part in the aerobics class. Betty tells Alan that Seth's sister has had a stroke and he has had to go to the Isle of Wight to be with her. She then sympathises with Zak about his eviction. Lyn tells Marlon that she is moving to Hotten. Heather tells Alan that she is leaving the Woolpack. Terry is shocked. Kirsty admits to Emma that she is scared about seeing a counsellor. Viv sees a ‘For Sale’ sign being put up outside Keepers Cottage. She rushes over to the Woolpack to tell Betty. Everyone goes outside to see. Betty finds a letter on her doorstep telling her that she and Seth are being evicted. She is devastated and takes her anger out on Biff. Part 2 Paddy has rushed to the surgery to tell Zoe about Betty. He is sure that she must have known about it. Chris and Laura think that Tara should take some time off and leave them to settle the business. Betty bursts into Home Farm and confronts Tara. She is really upset. Terry asks Heather about leaving. She tells him that the kids are her priority now and she thinks they should end their relationship. Emma tells Will that she misses their mum and dad. She is looking forward to going to Germany. Tara comes to see Biff. He lets her in and she tries to make him see that she has not meant to hurt people. He ends up comforting her. Jack asks Kathy if she will organise a leaving party for Emma. Betty has calmed down a bit. Graham comes into the Woolpack and Rachel tells Kathy about him. Biff gives Tara an ultimatum to let Seth and Betty keep their house or lose him. She knows that she cannot make an exception and Biff tells her that they are finished. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes